Season 2 Episode 7
Reflection (Released November 18, 2008) In a flashback, Yuu is angry with himself for letting Yuu suffer at the hands of her adoptive brother. In the present, the dying Kuze tells his ex-fiancée, Nagi, that he never takes on a battle unless he knows he can win, otherwise he won't even try. He says the final battle is hopeless because entropy always increases. At home, Mizuki Hayama's old nightmares about drowning are starting to recur. Nagi meets Yuu outside the church, where she reveals that Kuze had feelings for her back in high school, but he never acted upon them out of respect for Nagi's unacknowledged feelings for Yuu. Yuu is surprised that a womanizer like Kuze would choose his friendship with Yuu over a woman. Nagi urges Yuu to stop fighting his "old battle" and look forward. He replies cryptically, "I have eyes in the back of my head, and my battle is far from over." In another flashback, Yuu urges Yuuko not to return home to her abusive brother. Yuuko explains it is the only home that she has, and that it is too late for her. She says that revealing the abuse is a small act of revenge on Yuu for letting go of her in the orphanage. Yuuko offers to Yuu a stabbing knife that she always carries that was given to her by Akira if she ever wanted to kill him (or herself). Yuu takes the knife to confront Akira. In the present, Mizuki goes to Yuu in the church and petitions him for advice in dealing with Kuze's rejection of her. Yuu says that Kuze is dependable, but he is also a liar. Mizuki replies that is not true, because otherwise Kuze could have simply told her that he hated her, but he could not. In the past, Yuu confronts and threatens Akira with the knife for his abuse of Yuuko, but he cannot bring himself to commit murder, even on Yuuko's behalf. Akira then beats him mercilessly for his cowardice. In the present, Kuze continues to brood about his terminal illness. Mizuki goes to Kuze's townhome to see him. He orders her to get out but she refuses. He is angry. He asks her if she loves him, and she replies that she does. He asks "But why?" Then he bombards her with 50 questions, staccato style. The questions fly out faster and faster, with the words 'Warum warum warum' (German for 'Why why why') spilling all over the screen: Why are you there? Why do you stand there so boldly? Why do you look into my eyes? Why do you listen to my voice? Why are you before me? Why do you talk to me? Why do you follow me around? Why do you meddle in my affairs? Why won't you leave me alone? Why did you and I meet? Why did you get to know me? Why did you appear before me? Why are you so attached to me? Why do you laugh? Why are you so meddlesome? Why are you in such a good mood? Why are you so cheerful? Why don't you cry? Why are you so bright? Why do you seem to have fun? Why do you look at everything? Why do you know everything? Why do you forgive everything? Why are you happy about everything? Why do you make me worry? Why do you shake me? Why do you make me lost? Why are you interested in me? Why do you make me suffer? Why do you condemn me? Why do you make fun of me? Why do you trample all over me? Why do you taunt me? Why do you break me apart? Why do you tear me apart? Why do you beat me up? Why can't you forgive me? Why can't you understand me? Why do you make me cry? Why do you give me hope? Why do you bring me to despair? Why do you pressure me? Why do you trap me? Why do you disturb my soul? Why do you try to respond? Why do you act familiar? Why don't you leave already? Why are you still here? Then he asks the final and most important question of them all: "Why... do you exist?" Mizuki gives up and leaves. Then Kuze asks more questions, this time to himself. (This intense scene can be found on YouTube at Kuze x Miki ~ Why? Why? Why?.) After she leaves, Kuze experiences chest pains, and after struggling with his pills and managing to break the bottle open, he takes some of the pills and recovers from the attack. He rolls onto his back and speaks to the ceiling that he still wants to live. After the End Credits Yuuko returns home. In her bedroom she strips off her clothes and looks at her battered and bruised body in the mirror. Episode Title Names Episodes 7-11 have the same names as the titles in episiodes 2-6, except the order is reversed and the prefix 're' is prepended to each title. Thus, the titles for episodes 7-11 are reflection, reutter, return, reunion, and reread. The exception is the last episode, where for is prepended to the name of episode 1 (ever) to create the title forever. Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2